Optical beam directors may be used to provide relatively wide angle steering of optical beams, such as high and low power lasers, and/or optical sensors. Conventionally, installation of such systems on an air vehicle may involve a relatively large turret exterior to the outer mold line (OML) of the aircraft that increases drag and/or induces effects on the optical system such as jitter and wavefront error.